


Hajonnut lautanen ja arjen muita säröjä

by Sokerisiipi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femme, Suomi | Finnish, arkidraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/pseuds/Sokerisiipi
Summary: Kahden noidan arkinen (ja melankolinen) aamu.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hajonnut lautanen ja arjen muita säröjä

Hermione herää kolahduksiin keittiössä. Hän tarkistaa kellonajan. 6.02. Herätykseen on vielä reilu kymmenen minuuttia, mutta nainen päättää nousta ylös. Tänään ei ole sellainen päivä, jolloin tekisi mieli jäädä sänkyyn. Tuntuu paremmalta ottaa uusi päivä suoraselkäisesti vastaan. Hermione ryhtyy aamutoimiinsa järjestelmällisesti: hän petaa sängyn rutiininomaisilla sauvanliikkeillä, pesee hampaat ja kasvot ja laittaa hiukset siistille kampaukselle. Oven päällä henkarissa roikkuu hänen työkaapunsa. Hermione pukeutuu ja kapuaa jyrkkiä portaita keittiöön. Ginny istuu pöydässä. Tällä on päällään tummanvihreä pelikaapunsa. Henkipään Harpyijoiden peli on seuraavalla viikolla, ja harjoitukset ovat tihentyneet.

”Huomenta”, Hermione sanoo. Ginny ei vastaa. Tämä rouskuttaa äänekkäästi paahtoleipää ja selaa Päivän Profeettaa. Ginny on siis vieläkin vihainen. Hermione tukahduttaa huokauksen, jotta ei provosoisi tyttöystäväänsä. Hän ei tahdo aloittaa aamua riitelemällä.

Hermione menee kahvipannun luokse, mutta pannua kallistaessaan sieltä ei tule ulos kuin pieni liru ja kahvinpuruja. Ginny on keittänyt kahvia vain itselleen, vaikka hän tietää Hermionen aikataulun. Se tuntuu niin pikkumaiselta kostolta, että Hermione on vähällä kivahtaa, mutta lopulta hän ei jaksa. Nainen puhdistaa pannun ja keittää lisää kahvia.

Aamu kajastaa kahdeksanruutuisesta ikkunasta. Kun Päivän Profeetta on omittu, Hermione päättää selata postin, jonka varhainen pöllö on tuonut. Joukossa on siivousvälinemainos, kirje hänen vanhemmiltaan ja postikortti Lunalta.

”Luna lähettää terveisiä Brasiliasta”, Hermione sanoo toivoen, että Lunan nimi nitistäisi Ginnyn kiukun. Valitettavasti Lunan seesteisyys ei näytä yltävän Atlantin ylitse, ja varjo Ginnyn kasvoilla pysyy.

”Minun täytyy nyt mennä”, Ginny sanoo ja pyyhkäisee leivänmurut leualtaan. Noita ottaa luutansa.

”Et viitsisi vihoitella enää”, Hermione sanoo ennen kuin Ginny ehtii lähteä. ”Minähän sanoin olevani pahoillani.”

”Muistan kyllä”, Ginny sanoo. ”Et voi asialle mitään. Pomosi vain yhtäkkiä päätti järjestää sinut ylitöihin pelipäivänä.”

Hermione ei ymmärrä, miksi Ginny puhuu kuin hän olisi keksinyt koko jutun.

”Niin se vain on”, hän sanoo tietämättä mitä muuta sanoa. Ginnyn silmissä leimahtaa.

”Olisit voinut kieltäytyä”, Ginny sihahtaa. ”Tiedät, että tämä on kauden tärkein peli, mutta totta kai sinun työsi on tärkeämpää. Mitä joku ammattihuispaaja on taikaministeriön uuden lupauksen rinnalla?”

”En minä noin ajattele”, Hermione sanoo kiukustuen siihen, että Ginny kuvittelee hänen tehneen tämän silkkaa ilkeyttään. Hermione ymmärtää naisen pettymyksen. Hän lupasi tulevansa peliin, mutta suunnitelmat muuttuvat. He kumpikin ovat sitoutuneet tahoilleen. Ei Hermionekaan valita Ginnyn pitkistä harjoituksista, vaikka ne verottavat heidän yhteistä aikaansa.

”Etpä”, Ginny tokaisee ja lähtee myrskyisän ovenpamauksen saattelemana.

”Hän on uskomaton!” Hermione puhahtaa suuttuneena tyhjälle keittiölle, ja tiskialtaassa särkyy vaaleanvihreä lautanen.

”Entistus”, Hermione loitsii, mutta hän ei keskity tarpeeksi. Lautasen osaset vain liikahtavat. Kärsimättömästi Hermione napauttaa sauvaansa, mutta lautanen jää rikki. Naisen tekee mieli itkeä, mutta hän hillitsee itsensä. Hermione syö aamupalan ja pakkaa työsalkkunsa. Ennen lähtöä nainen kokoaa ylpeytensä. Jos Ginny tahtoo olla lapsellinen ja kantaa kaunaa, niin siitä vain. Häneen sellainen ei yllä. Hermione tarkastaa peilistä, että hän näyttää siistiltä ja asialliselta. Hän ottaa tarmokkaan ilmeensä ja lähtee. Töissä kotihuolet unohtuvat väkisinkin. Raskaan tunteen sydämessään Hermione selittää väsymykseksi, mutta silti hän jää jälleen kerran ylitöihin.


End file.
